


Seeds Of Hope, Pitfalls Of Despair

by Strider_Woah



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: AU: No Despair, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Despair, One Shot, Self Indulgent Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Woah/pseuds/Strider_Woah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba - the Super High School Level Solider. An elite fighting force on the battle field, with uncountable kills, and no injuries to date. It was incredible, really. How could a high school aged girl be a part of an elite mercanary group like Fenir? Ikusaba ran her short, well trimmed fingernails over the tattoo on her right hand. How little that meant now.<br/>It was almost shameful to her that she, a force to be reckoned with, an oncoming storm, couldn't even look at that brown-haired boy as he walked past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds Of Hope, Pitfalls Of Despair

Mukuro Ikusaba - the Super High School Level Solider. An elite fighting force on the battle field, with uncountable kills, and no injuries to date. It was incredible, really. How could a high school aged girl be a part of an elite mercanary group like Fenir? Ikusaba ran her short, well trimmed fingernails over the tattoo on her right hand. How little that meant now.  


It was almost shameful to her that she, a force to be reckoned with, an oncoming storm, couldn't even look at that brown-haired boy as he walked past.  


Ikusaba swore to herself. Why couldn't she get up the words to speak to him? It's not like he was anyone important. His title was "Super High School Good Luck." What a pathetic title, she thought. It meant nothing. And again, she ran her hand over her tattoo. Nothing. A lot of things meant nothing now.  


Still, the question arose in the back of her mind, and it slowly moved its way to the front, like the diamond in a Magic 8 Ball, only this didn't give any answers. Why couldn't she speak, or even look at, Makoto Naegi? What was so special about him?  


As she thought about this, her freckled cheeks blushed against her will. What was special about Naegi? It was the way he went out of his way to plant seeds of hope and of happiness in everyone he saw. He truly believed in the good in everyone. She was almost embarrassed for him. But, it was so endearing. Ikusaba almost wished that there were more people like him in the world.  


Was that all that was special about him? No, no there was no way that was all. Mukuro thought that perhaps the most important thing of all about Naegi was the way he smiled, especially when he smiled at her. He was the first person in their class to smile at her, to treat her like a human. It warmed her heart in a place she once thought only despair had a chance to grow. It was as though with the curling of his lips he had planted something in her heart. Little seedlings of hope, scattered around, blooming as they pleased, making her cheeks hot and her face red when they did so.  


A sudden wave of courage hit Ikusaba. She was going to go talk to him. She was going to speak to Naegi, and maybe ask him about what he liked to do. She didn't have it all planned out, but she was resolute on going up to the Super High School Good Luck student, and having a very human conversation with him. Despite being a solider, Ikusaba was only, after all, a high school girl.  


She took steps down the hallway. Although they were so crowded with people there would have been no chance she could have heard her own footsteps, the blood pumping through her ears and her feet landing on the ground were the only things registering in her head. She was going to do it. She was going to do -  


And there he stood. As Naegi shut his locker, Ikusaba saw a face that made her once hopeful heart plummet into pits of despair - Kyoko Kirigiri. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Naegi absolutely adored her. In fact, Junko had once told Ikusaba that if this was a murder mystery, they would be the last living couple. Naegi turned away from Ikusaba completely, taking Kirigiri's hand in his, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  


Isn't it strange how in one second, the person who makes you the most hopeful, can turn to the one that makes you feel hopeless?


End file.
